Walk That Walk Like You Don't Give A Fuck
by running.through.my.dreams.x3
Summary: Massie decides to play Strip Poker with her friends while no one is home. This could lead to so many things, especially when involving several bottles of alcohol and girls sitting around in their underwear in front of three hormone-raged teenage boys. - consists of sexual content and alcohol, don't read if you don't like either one. Multi-Chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

Smile forced and hair perfect in curls down her back, Massie stood on the front porch, waving goodbye as her mother backed out of the long gravel driveway with her new boyfriend in the shiny black Mercedes Guardian sedan. Kendra waved back just moments before the 2013 model car disappeared down the vacant road and into the darkness that consumed the Block's mansion-lined street. She turned around, marching straight into the house and slamming the door behind her, the smile molding into one so real, so sparkling and brilliant, as a million thoughts clouded her mind; she could only sift through so many as her bare feet soundlessly, graciously moved against the polished wooden floor, as Massie danced her way up to the second story of the grand house – one she was so sure they would move out of after her mother filed for a divorce after finding Nicole Ackles bent over the hard wooden desk in William Block's office, the notorious businessman roughly fucking his secretary from behind with his pants pooled around his ankles. But, Kendra wooed her way into getting all William's money after finding out a smidge more information as weeks passed before it was official.

Massie stepped into her bedroom, creaking the door almost entirely closed, grabbing her white iPhone 4 IOS from the marble desk in the corner by her bay window and pressing "1", bringing it to her ear, listening to the monotone ringing as it shifted to the waiting tone. Sighing heavily, she mindlessly started twirling a strand of her silk chestnut hair around the middle finger of her opposing hand that wasn't clutching the iPhone. Finally, there was a click – someone picked up on the other line.

"Hey." The familiar chime of Alicia Rivera's voice echoed through the receiver.

"What're you doing tonight?" She asked, releasing her hair from around her finger.

Alicia paused for a moment, "I don't think I'm doing anything – why?"

A grin formed. "Come over. Kendra and her new boy toy are gone, Inez has off tonight."

"Now?"

"Duh." She rolled her amber eyes, letting out a softer sigh.

"Be there in ten." Alicia promised, and then hung up the phone. Massie ended the call a few seconds later, then typed in her next best friend's number, bringing it up to her ear – the rings were shorter, and moments passing, there was the familiar click as someone answered the phone.

"What's up?" Dylan Marvil crunched into the phone as she ate some of the cereal she'd chosen to eat for dinner that evening.

"You're coming over, Alicia's gonna be here in ten." She playfully confirmed.

"Oh thank God." Dylan let out a happy sigh, Massie could hear the redhead smiling. "I thought I was going to spend my Saturday night alone!" she laughed a little, "Mom is out in the City with Jaime and Ryan." A slight groan followed, which made Massie laugh to herself.

"Alright, glad I could be of assistance." Massie cheered; they hung up simultaneously. Immediately, she got right to dialing a third person, stepping her feet into a pair of fuzzy slippers, sliding on her black velour peacoat as she headed out the bedroom. The third phone call took longer to be answered than the second, which made Massie impatiently roll her eyes, exiting the mansion through the back door, heading toward the Guesthouse that was only a yard or two away from the Main House.

"Sorry I took so long." Kristen Gregory apologized as soon as she answered.

"S'fine, what are you do—"

"I'm already on my way over. Alicia texted me, that's why I took forever – I'm getting my duffel ready for your house." The blonde Jock said with a cocky smile forming on her lips, Massie smiled appreciatively, saying goodbye to her friend and hanging up the phone just as she approached the front door to the Guesthouse. She slid her phone into the pocket of her peacoat, lightly rapping her fingers against the light wooden door, clearing her throat, looking around outside. She couldn't hear anything inside, and there wasn't any front lights on – what if she wasn't home? Massie would feel stupid, making a mental reminder to murder her other blonde friend if she hadn't felt the need to tell Massie that she was—

The door opened, revealing a disheveled Claire Lyons standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes tiredly and letting out a soft yawn. Massie smiled, biting down gently on her lower lip, waiting for Claire to finish stretching out her limbs before beginning to talk.

"What's up, Mass?" She asked with another yawn.

"Leesh, Kris, and Dylan are coming over. Get a bag ready and we'll go back to the house." She politely enforced with a playful smile.

"Alright." She rubbed her neck slightly, nodding at her brunette friend.

"Were you sleeping?" Massie arched an eyebrow, watching as Claire continued nodding, rubbing her eyes again, turning on her heel, heading to her bedroom, returning after a few moments with a bag slung on her shoulder sloppily, the only thing that changed about her was the fact she was no longer bare foot, but now wearing a pair of her old white Keds. Massie mentally grimaced. "Where's your parents and Todd?"

"Mom and Dad are away for the anniversary, Todd is at Tiny Nathan's house." Claire said, linking arms with Massie after closing the front door, the both of them skipped toward the Main House, out of sync – it was nice to break out of the strict formation that they mastered while in school; even Massie had to admit.

When the two girls arrived back to the house, Alicia was already standing in the foyer with her bag dropped to the ground, glancing around the highly decorated, antique-furnished space while casually fluffing her raven black silky straight hair that fell just below her D-cups. Her brown eyes flickered to where Massie and Claire were, when they slipped passed the kitchen, a smile forming on her face.

"Took you guys long enough." She grinned.

"Were you waiting long?" Massie asked.

"Yeah." She lied with her enchanting grin; something Massie always did.

A knock on the door allowed the trio to know that Dylan had arrived next, watching as the redhead opened the door, casually walking inside without a care in the world, illuminating a confident smile. It shocked the girls to see that Cam Fisher and Derrick Harrington were following Dylan into the Block's mansion, all eyes flickered to Massie, without a word being said. It was Dylan's green-eyed plea of wondering if it was okay that she'd brought them along – dismissively, Massie nodded and sighed: she would feel bad if she sent the boys home, so they were there to stay whether she liked it or not. Moments later, Kristen appeared in the foyer after letting herself into the house, the girls dropped their bags, joining in a five-way hug while the two males awkwardly stood off to the side, shoving their hands deep into the pockets of their jeans.

"So, what're we doing?" Alicia asked as they broke away, watching from the corner of her eye as Derrick pulled his black iPhone 5 from his pockets – texting, no doubt.

"Watch a movie?" Claire insisted as her blue eyes locked on Cam; they smiled at each other.

"I have an idea." Massie grabbed Claire's hand, and pulling her up the staircase, Claire stumbled as she reluctantly followed the brunette up to the second floor of the Block's house. No sounds were made, no questions were asked. Whenever Massie had an idea, it was always a good one – that's one of the many reasons that made her the ultimate Alpha of not just the Pretty Committee, but their high school, and not just with the senior class.

-_xx_-

Massie walked down the polished wooden stairs that winded as the grand staircase in the house, holding a Marlboro Red box that contained a full deck of cards, with Claire following closely behind. After hearing Massie's plan while they were alone, searching around upstairs for the necessary contents for what was in mind, she immediately started venting on how she didn't want to play the game Massie had as a surprise for her friends, and how it wasn't a good idea. Massie's lone statement, which she thought was a pretty damn good one, throughout was, _that's what the Parent Free-Inez Free house and bottles of alcohol that Kendra had stashed were for_.

"Mass, come on. Are you even listening to me? I'm not doing this, I refuse! I'm awful at this game and you know it from the last time we played, I was so uncomfortable, how could you be this – Oh my God, are you actually laughing at me?" Claire exclaimed, noticing that no one was in the foyer – not that they'd expected them to wait around. The group had been to Massie's house more than enough times to know that they could make themselves at home, especially if there were no adult figures around. The blonde's hands flew up in the air, as if trying to provide more for her statement, but Massie's back was to her so it was useless.

Massie covered her mouth as she continued laughing, sashaying into the living room and dimming the lights. "Sorry, but it's too late to back out now, Claire Bear."

She frowned a bit and wiped imaginary dust off the her black yoga pants. "I don't like this. How do I forfeit, Mass?"

"You can . . . when, and _only_ when, you get down to your underwear." She winked as she looked over her shoulder at Claire, her bottom lip twitching.

Claire's ivory cheeks blushed a scarlet red, "That's not fair!" She growled and childishly crossed her arms over her chest. "What if Cam sees me naked and gets a _boner_!" She whispered the last word harshly through her teeth, feeling uncomfortable once more.

Massie grinned nefariously, flicking her glossy chestnut hair over her shoulder and setting the box of cards onto the coffee table, pushing it off to the side. Without a word, she padded into the kitchen, grabbing several bottles of alcohol from under the cabinet of the island counter, closing the door with her foot as she headed back into the living room, placing the bottles down beside where she'd left the deck of cards.

"I don't know how, and I don't know when, but I am going to hurt you." Claire tried not to smile, wanting to show Massie that she meant it when she said she was angry for not letting her back out of this ridiculous plan. Massie rolled her eyes, calling for her friends to come into the living room, the sound of what seemed like a stampede of bare feet echoed through the nearly empty house as Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, Derrick, Cam, and _Josh Hotz _walked into the living room.

"What're we doing?" Kristen asked, her sea green eyes flickering to the bottles on the coffee table and the deck of cards.

"We're gonna play a game." Massie smiled, sitting on the spacious floor of the living room, close to the coffee table so the bottles were in easy access-grab. Reluctant, Claire sat beside her, looking as if she was starting to form a circle – the group did the same, forming a circle between the coffee table and the plush beige couch.

"What game?" Derrick asked, looking at his ex-girlfriend.

"A rousing game of Strip Texas Hold 'Em." She smirked, grabbing the deck of cards and taking them from the box, leaving in the jokers, beginning to shuffle the neatly placed fifty two cards in her French-manicured hands. Smirks formed on every flawless face, except for Claire's – Massie rolled her eyes, continuing to shuffle the cards, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Deal 'em." Alicia sat up proudly.

"How are we playing this?" Cam asked shyly, glancing to his left right at Claire.

"Normal game, if you _win_ the round, you have to remove an article of clothing. Losers drink alcohol… " Massie replied simply as she started dealing the cards out to her friends. Their grabby hands collected the cards, Massie watched with slight triumph as they looked at their set of cards, then casually looked around the room, not letting anyone else see their hand. "_And_," the brunette smirked and narrowed her eyes slightly, "Whoever gets drunk _first_, has to take a dare from the rest of the group that they can _not_ back out of no matter what."

-_xx_-

It wasn't before long that they reached the end of the first round. Simultaneously, the group showed their cards, eyes growing wide as they checked out the winner as quickly as possible. It was hard for their jaws not to drop in shock.

**Dylan:** One Pair  
**Josh:** Three of a Kind  
**Alicia:** Straight  
**Kristen:** Two Pair  
**Cam:** Two Pair  
**Derrick:** Straight  
**Massie:** Flush  
**Claire:** _Royal_ Flush

All eyes averted to a red-faced Claire as she silently cursed herself for not wearing more layers, gripping the hem of her red tank top she'd worn to bed just earlier that evening after sleeping all day, slowly pealing it up from her flat stomach and pulling it over her head; Massie mimicked tossing it into the pile, which Claire did, biting her lip harder than she anticipated. Awkwardly clearing her throat, Claire couldn't help but peak at Cam from the corner of her eye – he was red and wasn't even looking at her. _Exactly as I somewhat predicted_, Claire thought to herself insecurely. The cards were gathered again, the losers of the round took a small swig of the cotton candy vodka that was chosen to be the first drink of the evening.

This is going to be a long, _sexy_ evening. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Round two went straight into effect, as Alicia shuffled the cards next and dealing them around to her friends in the circle. Massie got up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she tiptoed toward the stone fireplace, kneeling down and sparking a flame on the logs. Once the fire started, she grabbed the poker and started stoking at it, moving the wood around before putting the heated iron off in the rack and rejoining her friends, seeing that they were waiting on her as she took her seat between Derrick and Claire. They all looked at their hand, deciding which cards they wanted to get rid of in the first pass, handing around the cards until the final pass – they looked a little nervous now that the game was in effect and Claire was already shirtless.

"Show." Massie enforced, tapping her thumbnail against the last card in her hand. She saw how her friends were a little hesitant, rolling her eyes and biting her lip gently, placing her cards on the floor face-up for them to see. One by one, they did the same as their Alpha.

**Dylan:** Three of a Kind  
**Josh:** Straight  
**Alicia:** Straight  
**Kristen:** One Pair  
**Cam:** Fold  
**Derrick:** Flush  
**Massie:** Flush  
**Claire:** Fold

All eyes flickered to the former couple.

"What do you do when there's two winners?" Josh asked, a small grin forming on his very-natural wet-looking-but-not-in-a-gross-way licorice red lips. Massie's amber eyes narrowed, as she thought it over, she hadn't really given that much thought – it never crossed her mind, actually. Alicia jumped to her feet, sauntering toward the small table behind the couch and sticking her hand in the drawer, rummaging around until she found what she was looking for, closing it and skipping back over to her group of friends, sitting in her place with a closed fist. She opened her hand, revealing a small red die.

"What?" Kristen raised an eyebrow.

"Two or more winners, you have to roll the die – whoever gets the higher number has to strip. If there is a tie between that, you roll again until there's a winner." Alicia declared – Massie immediately liked the idea, almost wishing that she'd thought of it first but decided to let Alicia run along with it.

"Perfect." Massie leaned over, taking the die from her Spanish friend, and shaking the die around in her small hand before dropping it to the floor, receiving a five.

Derrick bit his lip, mimicking what his former girlfriend did and receiving a six; instead of turning red with embarrassment like Claire had done, the blonde soccer player jumped to his feet, grabbing his shirt and slowly pealing it off his body – exposing his cashew-colored broad, lean yet muscularly ripped torso he'd spent so much time sculpting since the seventh grade. Massie never noticed the different curves and dips of the contours of her ex's body, tearing her eyes away and awkwardly moving her hair out of her face. Derrick sat back down, as if nothing phased him – which was technically true. Everyone else grabbed the next bottle: Coconut Rum, Alicia and Massie's favorite. They all took two decent sips from the bottle and passed it around until it reached Derrick, who was neglected the taste of the delicious alcohol because he'd had to strip. Kristen took the cards as they were gathered, shuffling and dealing them out, gathering her dirty blonde hair and piling it messily on top of her head, leaning back slightly as she looked at the cards in her hand.

Dylan was the first to fold from the game, knowing she was going to lose just like last time, but she was glad – she wasn't really comfortable in taking off her shirt, but then again, at the same time she was. It would be different if Josh wasn't there; she wasn't necessarily as close to Josh as she was Cam and Derrick. He was more on Alicia, rather than the rest of the Pretty Committee, and somewhat Claire since they briefly had a relationship during ninth grade. Kristen kept going, even though she wasn't going to win – she was enjoying the alcohol tasting. Cam and Derrick smugly glanced at each other, waggling their eyebrows as they watched Claire fold from the game too; leaving only Josh, Kristen, Alicia, Massie, Cam, Clair, and Derrick in the third round. By the time they were ready to show their cards, Alicia dropped out at the last minute – was she scared to show off her enormous tits to the group, people she'd known since middle school and they were now close to the end of their first semester of their senior year?

**Dylan:** Fold  
**Josh:** Three of a Kind  
**Alicia:** Fold  
**Kristen:** Full House  
**Cam:** One Pair  
**Derrick:** Straight  
**Massie:** Royal Flush  
**Claire:** Two Pair

"Get to strippin' Massie!" The group, minus Claire, hollered. She smirked at her friends, deciding to notch it from the way Claire had stripped, getting to her feet. Massie grabbed the hem of her shirt with both hands crisscross, turning away from her friends as if suddenly shy. She began lifting her arms slowly, pealing the shirt off her body and tossing the shirt from her head, looking over her shoulder. Her hair had swayed off the side, giving them a view of her bare back – she could see that the guys' eyes immediately widened. Massie Block would be sitting there with them, topless. Completely topless. She winked at her friends playfully, facing them again with her arms folded tightly across her chest, just to piss off her guy friends – especially Derrick.

"Pussy." Derrick whispered with a smirk as Dylan grabbed the cars, frowning. Alicia rolled her eyes playfully and took the cards from her, shuffling them before handing them back to the redhead, who immediately started dealing them out. Kristen grabbed the bottle of Green Apple Smirnoff from the table, twisting off the cap and passing it around to her friends after taking her three sips, everyone did the same.

"Who? Me?" Massie dropped her arms from covering her chest, picking up her cards. Derrick swallowed hard, his brown eyes watched as her C-cup breasts bounced a little when her arms dropped to her sides. He had forgotten how voluptuous her perky breasts were, how pink her little nipples were, having a slight redness when erect. They were pert and perfectly round – as usual, Massie was perfect; it matched her curvy hourglass frame, flat and thin stomach that suited her torso. Derrick thought she was beautiful, whether they were together or not, even more beautiful than Alicia, who was loved by every guy in their high school.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Cam snickered under his breath, sneaking a peak at Claire, who intensely looked at the cards that were in her hand.

"Fuck off." Derrick muttered back, checking through his cards, deciding which ones he wanted to get rid of first. Cam laughed quietly to himself, doing the same.

Josh folded first, placing a hand on Alicia's knee, grinning when he saw that her cheeks darkened to a shade of red as his hand slowly crept up her leg, to her thigh, dipping inward toward her denim-covered core. He pressed two fingers against the denim, rubbing slowly, Alicia bit her lip but focused on her cards, clearing her throat. Nobody seemed to notice, which Alicia was grateful for – they were all too busy passing around cards to finish off the fourth round, desperate for another shirt loss and a bottle passed. Cam shifted uncomfortably where he sat, unable to stop looking across at Claire, who looked so innocent where she sat in her baby blue demi-cup bra, oblivious to the world around her, keeping to herself. She looked uncomfortable, but at the same time she wasn't, only because it was with people she knew for so long. Derrick tried his hardest not to look next to him, because his gaze would land straight at the brunette's breasts. Kristen and Dylan were ecstatic they didn't have to deal with those kind of things, and it was obvious that Massie was stealing glances at the seductive boy's torso beside her.

"Ready to show?" Massie asked, sitting up a little taller.

"We need music." Dylan stood up, grabbing her iPhone off the floor and running upstairs, taking the iHome off the coffee table, going back downstairs, plugging it in and hooking up her iPhone, pressing play on the music. _Take It Off _by Kesha was the first song to play. The girls started singing along, Dylan took her seat beside Kristen and everyone showed their cards.

**Dylan: **Straight Flush  
**Josh: **Fold  
**Alicia: **Straight Flush  
**Kristen: **One Pair  
**Cam: **High Card  
**Derrick: **Four of a Kind  
**Massie: **Straight  
**Claire: **Straight

Massie handed the die over to Dylan, who shook it in her hand and dropped it to the floor as the two Alphas had done just before, watching as it landed on a one – a sigh of relief surpassed her lips, proud that she didn't have to take her shirt off. Alicia's lips pursed together slightly as she picked up the die, rolling it around in her hand before letting it go on the hard wooden floor; it landed on four. Either way, there was a five in six chance that she'd be the winner anyway. Alicia got to her feet, pushing the die away with her big toe, glancing around at her friends with a nefarious smile spread across her evenly tanned, flawless face. Everyone watched Alicia, with curious eyes, as Kristen grabbed the bottle of Bourbon from the table – it wasn't the best choice, but it gave a pretty good buzz. They all took four sips as Alicia contemplated what to do, looking up at the high dome ceiling before unfastening the button on her black skinny jeans, and slowly pulling down the zipper. Josh's eyes widened as big as they could. The Latina dragged the jeans down over her hips, revealing the top of her blood red lace thong that had a cute little black bow in the front.

"Damn." Cam, Josh, and Derrick gaped. The girls giggled and rolled their eyes. Alicia shimmied out of her jeans, stepping from them and kicking them into the pile with Derrick, Massie, and Claire's shirt that was in the center of the group. Casually, she sat down, tucking her hair behind her ear, looking around with the nefarious look plastered on her face. She was always one to be different. Everyone except Alicia had four sips of Bourbon, holding back from making a sour face at the taste as if slithered down each of their throats. Massie counted that Josh, Cam, Kristen, and Dylan were the only ones who remained fully clothed, casually brushing her French-manicured fingertips along the bare skin of her breast as she pretended to move her hair behind her, just for Derrick to see. She could tell that he was moments away from having his tongue hanging out, waggling like a dog on a hot summer's day. Which was exactly what she wanted.

**No one** was leaving this house tonight without _some_ sort of action, it was a _given_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

Things had already begun to get intense, as someone could imagine. In their tight knit circle, they had two topless Alpha's, a pantless Beta, and a bra-wearing blonde. The Latino, the Redhead, the 'Psychotic Husky' and the Jock were the last to remove an article of clothing, but who knows when that would be – Massie Block played Poker like she was God, and the same went for Derrick, it would be no shock if they ended winning. Along with the slight assumption that they are going to hook up by the end of the night, thanks to the alcohol. In a way, Alicia hoped that she would be the one to get drunk first, she loved taking dares and never backed down from one – especially if she had consumed alcohol: it made her fearless. Then again, who _wasn't _when they were intoxicated?

They deal around the cards once more for the fifth round of Strip Texas Hold 'Em, getting the bottle of Grey Goose ready for when they showed their cards. It took longer than usual, passing around the cards as they could barely focus from the high pitched laughter that erupted passed their lips for no absolute reason, they just thought it was funny, sitting there surrounded by nothing. They laid down their cards without the count, looking around to see who had the highest ranking for their game. Massie lifted her hand from her lap, brushing her fingertips against her nipple as she moved her hair away from her chest, tossing it behind her shoulder, making sure that Derrick was looking directly at her – of course.

**Dylan: **Flush  
**Josh: **One Pair  
**Alicia:** Straight  
**Kristen:** Fold  
**Cam:** Fold  
**Derrick:** Royal Flush  
**Massie:** Full House  
**Claire:** Two Pair

"Ooh, Derrick!" The group hollered as the male stood up from the floor, unbuckling his pants and dropping them to his ankles with no hesitation. He groaned when he realized they were drinking one of his favorite _again_, as he kicked his dark skinny jeans into the pile of discarded clothing, reveling in only his goofy X-Men boxers, sitting back down beside Massie. It was funny seeing him in just his boxers, but it was nothing new – after all, he used to flash his butt to the crowd during soccer when they were in middle school. Everyone took five sips from the bottle of Grey Goose – the buzz was kicking in fast, the adrenaline coursing their veins heavily. By the next round, give or take, someone would be visibly drunk and would have to take a dare; in their defense, they guessed Claire, Cam, or Massie. Claire, because she was timid and looked like she would be a lightweight on alcohol. Cam was the same reason, and no one's really seen him drunk. Massie – she was a whole different story.

"Deal 'em up!" Dylan giggled, watching as Kristen gathered the cards, shuffling them and dealing them out to her friends in moments passing. They were a little sloppy, as to be expected, but she wasn't necessarily drunk: they were all buzzed, in some form or another.

Round six became full effect, shit was going to get real. It was visible in each of their eyes. It was evident there was some kind of lust and want going around, the physical chemistry was too fucking indulged that it couldn't be denied by anyone around, for miles. It was hard not to stare around at the ones who'd lost their clothing, none being shy, all being proud of themselves – even Claire was beginning to loosen herself up about being shirtless in front of her friends, people she'd known for years. It was about time.

Alicia reached behind as they grew closer to the end of the round, pulling up the tropical punch flavored vodka, her personal favorite that wasn't already sipped. They wanted to get through the bottles before winging it with the bottles and not giving a fuck on what went down their throats. They passed along the last cards, holding their breaths as they laid their cards out for everyone to see, eyes flickered around with a glazed look across the iris. The girls nervously bit their lips, but it was more of them being anxious to get to the stripping or the alcohol now that they were more into the game than they had been when it first started.

**Dylan:** Straight Flush**  
Josh: **Fold**  
Alicia: **Full House**  
Kristen: **Three of a Kind**  
Cam: **Fold (_Derrick had called him a pansy as soon as he dropped his cards in before the game ended_)**  
Derrick: **Four of a Kind**  
Massie: **Full House**  
Claire: **Fold

All eyes went to Dylan, watching as her cheeks became redder than her crimson hair. She swallowed hard, grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her head, tossing it into the pile – she wasn't going to be able to back down, not that she could with all the alcohol swimming around inside of her body. She bit her lip, watching as the boys' eyes nearly popped out of their skulls at the sight of her hourglass figure that she kept hidden beneath her shirts. Her smooth ivory skin contrasted with the rose colored bra that brought out the redness in her hair, which was completely coincidental. The bottle of tropical punch vodka was passed around, six sips went through their lips and slithered down their throats, immediately hitting their streams. It was completely unexpectedly expected that Massie started laughing uncontrollably as her eyes wandered around the spacious living room in the Block's mansion, with no explanation necessary. The lights and her surroundings blurred, but she could also see perfectly clearly – as if through the eyes of someone else, she hiccupped and immediately covered her mouth. All eyes had now flickered to her, smirks forming as they conjured up what to dare the drunken Alpha.

"Dare! Dare! Dare!" Massie chanted as she stood up and spun around, flaunting her perky breasts for the whole group to see. No surprise there, she was proud of her body, and it often brought back memories of how insecure she used to be compared to her friends, whom she knew were much prettier than her, but could never admit to anyone except herself and Bean – especially Alicia.

"Go in the other room so we could think of a dare." Josh demanded with a grin. Reluctantly, Massie nodded and scampered off into the next room, grabbing a bottle of scotch from the end table that was behind the counter, bringing it to her lips and taking a large sip as she disappeared down the hallway. Not even a minute later, Massie was allowed to come back into the living room – sashaying her hips from side to side, occasionally bringing the bottle back to her lips, having a wide grin spread across her face. They told her that she wasn't allowed to sit down, as their gaze fell to Derrick the moment Massie had come into view. She was his weakness, as he was hers.

"Dare me, bitches." She winked at her friends.

"Mass," Alicia giggled.

"we dare you—" Dylan.

"to—" Kristen and Josh.

"Give—" Claire and Cam.

"Me—" Derrick. "A lap dance."

"In front of everyone." All.

Her eyes widened, but only slightly. She had expected Derrick to be some how apart of her dare, and that's exactly what she was looking forward to. She held her hand out toward him, he grabbed it almost instantly, getting up to his feet – this should be fun. She led him over to one of the chairs, dragging it from the dining room and in front of the group, sitting him down. With her back facing him, she swung one leg to straddling him like she was giving him the reverse cowgirl, slowly lowering down so that her ass touched his boxers. Her hips moved from side to side, gyrating, and grinding against him, as her hair flipped in sync with her head, Josh even changed the song to the sexiest one on the playlist to their ears.

Derrick thrusted his hands up in the air momentarily before grabbing onto Massie's hips, helping her slowly move her hips against his lap, groaning as he felt the erection growing harder behind the cotton fabric. Massie reached to his hand, placing it firmly on her breast, pressing more into him, swaying her hips to the beat of the song that was playing, bucking and thrusting slightly before getting back to rotating her hips. Everyone hollered at them, playfully whipping the cards at them, cheering Massie on as she continued with giving Derrick a lap dance, turning to face him, tangling her fingers in his hair and tipping his head back. She could easily feel his pained erection pressed against her denim, which only encouraged her to roll her hips, slow and hard against his. She was such a tease, and Derrick wanted nothing more than to fuck her until she lost her voice from screaming so much. And from the way she kept pushing her breasts to his bare chest, grinding hard against him, and sucking on his neck: she wanted the same thing.

Two songs had passed, before Josh finally called Massie to stop, before Derrick ended up ripping her jeans from her legs and taking her right there on the living room floor as hard as he could manage, fucking her like there was no tomorrow; he would crave her screams echoing off the high dome ceiling. It was no doubt that a giant orgy would form once that started, and there wouldn't be any way of turning back no matter how hard they tried.

Massie cleared her throat, sliding from Derrick's lap and taking her seat as if nothing happened. It was obvious that some of the sexual tension was relieved now that she'd gotten some form of action, even if she didn't have him deep inside of her, yet. She was going to take what she could get from Derrick until the very end. As they went back to getting ready for the seventh round, picking up the cards that had been thrown at the former couple, and taking their time shuffling, Massie couldn't help looking around – after her performance, the guys looked rather _uncomfortable _around her now. But that wasn't the appropriate word. They had sexual tension of their own. Josh looked like he longed to have Alicia bent over the nearest surface, or having her legs spread wide as he fucked her. Cam, as innocent as he looked, almost seemed like he wanted the same thing, only to have Claire pinned beneath him, while he thrusted in as hard as he could allow, watching as his cock slid in and out of her, as she moaned his name.

_Success_.


End file.
